A student?
by CidVII
Summary: Ceil moves away from England after the tramatic loss of his parents and lives in America. He's forced to attend a public school which he can not stand! He has two teachers who don't know the rules of sexual harrasement and he's both of there's student?
1. Chapter 1

Ceil awoke to the bright sun coming through his huge manor's windows and on his face which caused his awakening, how he hated the sun right now. Today was his first day of high school at the age of twelve? Is there something wrong with this picture?

Ceil was a very advanced child in learning and other things, thanks to the traits of his father and mother who were very intelligent people, especially his father and his Funtom business. Too bad his parents weren't here to see him to go out on his first day, since they sadly died in England of a fire and ceil was injured from it having to have lost his left eye which he wears an eye patch over now.

"Today's the day…I die."Ceil said to himself as he stared at the time that read six thirty, his school didn't start intill nine a.m. Ceil got up an out of bed and went to take a shower.

He came out dressed in the schools uniform which was dark pants and a collared white button up shirt and his shoes were dark converse which he preferred to wear.

Ceil went down stairs to a view of a fancy looking home with Victorian styled interior, the furniture, plates, and even some of the clothes which Ceil to wear at home only. He lived with an old man named Tanaka who was not really home or well alive at times, so basically Ceil lived alone.

"Hello Tanaka."Ceil said smiling awkwardly as Tanaka sipped his tea and answered.

"Ho, Ho, Ho."That's basically all he said or well when he had enough energy to stand being human he'd talk but besides that, that's all he did.

Ceil just looked at him and ate the breakfast Tanaka prepared and ate, he often checked the clock to see what time it was, he didn't want to be late on his first day. Ceil finished eventually and grabbed his navy blue messenger bag and left saying goodbye to Tanaka of course who said: HO HO HO

* * *

><p>Ceil walked to school since the bus was late and Ceil didn't want to be late, so he was basically sprinting to school while holding a paper of directions since he barely moved here and didn't know the area. Ceil finally made it, but saw that it was pretty empty, just what time was it? He checked his watch that read seven thirty, he really did have to stop coming to stuff so early, but at least it will give him a chance to learn where his classes are.<p>

He walked into the building that read Monroe High school and Ceil just looked at the name for a while and then walked in and saw a janitor.

"Excuse me; do you know where the main office is?"Ceil said, looking to the man who seemed to be taken aback by Ceil handsome appearance.

"Yeah it's over there."The man pointed down the hallway and to a right.

"Thank you."Ceil said smiling politely and then walking to where the man pointed to. The man just blushed at Ceils appearance and went back to his cleaning duties.

Ceil opened the door to the main office and saw a woman there who had slate colored hair that was long and put in a braid at the very end to her shoulders and bluish colored eyes, her name tag read Hannah.

"Hello, I'm a new student here my name is Ceil Phatomhive."Ceil said politely and the woman just smiled at him.

"Hello Mr. Phatomhive, go in the principal's office over there and he will speak to you."Hannah said smiling at Ceil and pointing to the office in the large room.

Ceil nodded and went into the office where he saw a man with dark messy hair and had green yellow eyes, he looked very mean and intimidating by his expression he wore.

"Hello I'm Ceil Phatomhive, the new student; I'm to know my classes, sir."Ceil said politely taking a seat on the Victorian styled chairs in the room which he loved.

"Hello, I am Principal Spears, it's nice to finally meet you, here's your schedule and your homeroom is permanent intill you graduate, so please don't think about changing it."Mr. Spears said in annoyance but forced politeness.

"Okay, thank you."Ceil said and took the paper and went to look for his classes only accidently bump into someone on his way out.

"Sorry."The person said and looked to Ceil for a moment. He had glasses and yellow colored eyes with dark hair to the side, his skin was pale and his face was emotionless.

"It's alright."Ceil said noticing how handsome the man was and walked away forgetting the whole moment. Ceil looked for his first period class which was Math, and was so advanced at.

His schedule looked like this:

Math- Mr. Faustus

English- Ms. Landers

History- Mr. Lau

Science- Mr. Humphries

P.E- Mr. Bard

Fencing- Mr. Landers

Homeroom- Mr. Michaelis

Ceil just lifted an eyebrow after finished reading the list, he went out to find his Math class which he was happy to have in first. Ceil found the room which was thankfully in the main building and not up any stairs. The class seemed to be empty since kids were barely arriving and it was only around eight twenty or so. The door was open and Ceil walked in seeing the white board with a lesson on it which he had already done. Ceil took a seat in the middle, not wanting to be too front and too back, but just right so he could see the board.

Ceil yawned and rubbed his eye, he grabbed his bag and out it on the desk and took out a book to read that read the author Edgar Allen Poe.

"Aren't children these days into being on there phone or playing a portable device."A calm emotionless voice said and Ceil looked to see the very man who had bumped into him on accident.

"You're Mr. Faustus?"Ceil questioned stupidly.

"Yes I am. I am very sorry about bumping into you; you're so little I didn't see you."Mr. Faustus joked a bit and sat at his desk and looked over the lesson of the day as Ceil lifted an eyebrow.

'_Small?'_

_This day is going to get stranger and stranger I can just feel it coming, something very bad is going to happen and I just help but get goose bumps' _Ceil thought as he took a fresh note book and began writing the lesson he already did.

Ceil was pretty fine, but in each period he felt something inching closer and closer as if something was waiting for him. His English teacher was very beautiful and very nice, she explained a lot and Ceil couldn't help but like her.

His history teacher was a weirdo and dressed in rather traditional Chinese fashion which was creepy and he was rather touchy with his colleague in there who was named Ran Mao.

His Science teacher was rather small and acted a bit gay with his colleague in there as well, who was Mr. Slingby.

Ceil just walked to the boys locker room thinking back on his earlier classes which went by a bit fast and were weird especially first period with Mr. Faustus.

Before Ceil had left the class he tripped on his shoelace and was ready to fall and make himself look an idiot, but Mr. Faustus caught and Ceil looked up at him and put on a fake polite smile (which he did practically the whole day), Mr. Faustus body was so close against Ceils that Ceil could feel his breath.

That was a bit awkward Ceil thought as he continued to walk to the guys locker room, when he got there he seen naked boys changing or well taking showers. Ceil just ignored the sight and went to his locker where he met a young looking kid with blonde hair and red pins holding it back, his eyes were green and he had a happy expression.

"Hello there."He said in a British accent which Ceil portrayed as well except not like his.

"Hello I'm Finnian, but you can call me Finny. What's your name?"Finnian asked with bright eyes and a happy face.

"I'm Ceil Phatomhive, I'm a new student here and new to the area."Ceil said looking to his locker and opening it and found some fresh gym clothes in there which was white shirt and black shorts.

"Fancy seeing you Ceil, well I'll see you later since P.E is starting, you should hurry by the way."Finnian said and Ceil nodded with his emotionless expression.

Ceil hurried and changed after all the guys left since he had a nasty scar on his back side that he didn't want anyone to see and start rumors about him.

"Hello there students I am Bard your P.E teacher this year, I hope all of you guys will find P. E fun…blah…blah…"Mr. Bard went on about sports you could get into and how P.E and the days we ran, and how the times of run, track meet, and other P.E teachers.

Ceil just sat practically the whole P.E period listening to Mr. Bard explain rules and other sorts of P.E activities and what to expect.

Ceil got back to the lockers and dressed back into his uniform after all the boys left, he stuffed in his collared shirt which all the boys or well some gangster kids let hang out loosely.

Ceil looked at his fancy pocket watch which had a picture of his parents and him as a young child; he closed his watch and looked at his schedule which read fencing next.

Ceil was an expert at fencing back home in England he would always do this and even won the championships against other countries, it be good to show them his skills.

He walked in to the room which was in its on gym since there were two, but this was fancier inside and had a mat in the center of the room and on the sides was hard wood floor, there were rows of seats that would probably watch tournaments that were held there.

Ceil walked in the room and met the teacher who looked exactly like Ms. Landers except he was a guy version, he wore fencing gear and looked to Ceil and smiled.

"Ah, you must be my new student here some gear, have fun."Mr. Landers said handing Ceil the clothes and face protector and a fencing sword.

Ceil just nodded and dressed into the fencing gear and stood by Mr. Landers who watched the kids fence, they were bad at it and Ceil could beat them blind folded.

"Your turn, Ceil. Or do you not know how to fence?"Mr. Landers said looking down to Ceil and smiling. Ceil just looked up at him and smiled, he walked in the center.

"You're quite small for a highschooler."A deep voice said from the rather tall person going against Ceil.

"You're quite large yourself."Ceil said mockingly while smirking under the mask protector.

They went at it as soon as Mr. Landers said to go, Ceil blocked every move he threw and even stabbed him a couple times, the man was good, good enough to almost even land a hit on Ceil. Ceil had to watch himself around this man, the man was so close to getting Ceil but Ceil stuck there swords together and made his go flying in another direction.

"Finished?"Ceil asked the man.

"Your amazing! What's your name?"The man asked taking off his helmet and revealing himself. The young sophomore had white colored messy hair and slate gray colored and dark skin an Indian man.

"I am Ceil Phatomhive."Ceil said taking off his helmet and holding out his hand to the sophomore. The sophomore's eyes went wide at the sight of Ceil, he was a rather a handsome boy with bluish hair and beautiful dark blue irises, his skin flawless and body small.

"Your Ceil Phatomhive? The Phatomhive who won the Fencing World Championship? The Phatomhive who runs the Funtom Co?"The man said in amazement as Ceil nodded.

"My name is Agni I am the bodyguard for the Prince Soma Asman Kadar who simply loves your toys."Agni said politely smiling to Ceil and shaking his hand while Mr. Landers walked over to the two.

"Why don't you compete in our fencing competition coming up in November?"Mr. Landers said folding his arms and smiling.

"Why not."Ceil said smirking evilly, it'd be fun to knocks some heads and showing his excellent moves.

Ceil finished Fencing and left his fencing equipment in his new assigned lock in that gym. He then took out his Fancy pocket watch and read the time; it was almost time to go all he needed to do now was go to homeroom his last class of the day where he would relax in and hopefully there weren't that many girls in there since a lot of the girls have been following him around and asking him questions.

"What a day?"Ceil said to himself and let out a sigh and found his homeroom, he knocked on the door, but no one answered so Ceil just decided to see if it was open. It happened to be open so Ceil walked and took a seat in the middle how he liked it; he rubbed his eyes from the exhaustion of the whole day. He looked around making sure no one was around and fixed his eye patch which revealed his left eye, he was fast.

He looked at the board and it read Mr. Michaelis and a lesson on English, he must be originally an English teacher, but has a homeroom.

"To be honest, I do dislike children who come in without my permission, young man."A calm smooth voice said by the teacher's desk which had a computer on it and other supplies.

"To be honest, I do hate teachers who are late to **their** own class room, Mr. Michaelis."Ceil said mocking the man words.

Mr. Michaelis chuckled and looked to the boy only to be in shock at how cute he was his bluish hair and dark blue eyes and flawless skin what a sight he had.

Ceil looked up at the man and looked shock for a moment, Mr. Michaelis was so handsome he had dark raven hair red piercing eyes and flawless skin, his face was calm and he wore glasses.

"Who are you?"Mr. Michaelis asked taking a seat at his desk and looking through his computer for the student he did not know, but was interested in.

"I am Ceil Phatomhive, I am a new student here and you are Mr. Michaelis."Ceil said crossing his arms where he sat.

Mr. Michaelis found Ceils name and read his file, his eyebrow twitched at his first period teacher his enemy.

Ceil just blinked and took out a book to read which was by Edgar Allen Poe, Mr. Michaelis just stared at Ceil as he read. Too be honest Mr. Michaelis's homeroom was for advanced children, but all the advanced kids are with Mr. Faustus or with Mr. Humphries.

So the only advanced student was Ceil, his first advanced student, Mr. Michaelis squealed inside and just looked over to Ceil who was alone.

"Okay Ceil," Ceil looked up to see Mr. Michaelis standing and holding a ruler.

"You are the only student in my homeroom, but you see this is an advanced homeroom where we do advanced work for advanced children like you. So tell me, what's your I. Q?"Mr. Michaelis asked folding his arms over his chest.

"203."Ciel answered and Mr. Michaelis dropped his ruler from shock and Ceil smirked.

"You're almost to my I.Q and you're just a child."Mr. Michaelis smiled like a cat.

"Huh?"Ceil said stupidly and Mr. Michaelis picked up his ruler.

"My I. Q is 220."Mr. Michaelis said smugly and Ceil just looked away from the negligible teacher.

"Who asked?"Ceil bantered and Mr. Michaelis looked to the student and turned his face to the side and smiled.

"My my, feisty are we. Don't be mad, I can help you get higher then my own if you cooperate with my instructions, pay attention, and listen."Mr. Michaelis said slamming the ruler on his desk to grab Ceil attention.

Ceil just turned to look at him with an angry expression.

'I hate this teacher already his attitude is unwelcoming, but his knowledge is far advanced I hate to say, but I think I am in a room with a Demon for a teacher. I mean just look at him, have you seen the way he smiles, and hello red eyes! I mean who has that kind of eye color,' Ceil thought as he looked at Mr. Michaelis's back.

The lesson they did was advanced English first since Mr. Michaelis said he didn't want his Math teacher to get mad at him for learning something other than he was learning right now.

Ceil had to read long paragraphs of advanced English and Ceil just got entertained by such a challenge this teacher was giving him. This teacher was actually a challenge for Ceil which Ceil loved, a challenge was like a game and Ceil loved games especially when came to people.

The bell rang at three and Mr. Michaelis stopped the lesson.

"Wait a moment, ceil."Mr. Michaelis said as Ceil scowled.

Mr. Michaelis gave him some paper on school events and just about the school, as Mr. Michaelis handed him the paper he accidently brushed against Ceils hand which made Ceil flush a bit at the contact.

"You know you do have quite a cute accent there Phatomhive."Mr. Michaelis said lifting the boys chin to look at him.

Ceil just stared plainly at him and averted his gaze to the other side of the room avoiding his piercing stare as if he were looking through him.

"What's so interesting over there?"Mr. Michaelis asked Ceil who looked back at Mr. Michaelis.

"Something that's more interesting than you."Ceil mocked him once again.

"Shall I discipline you for talking back?"Mr. Michaelis said inching his face more, to where their lips were almost touching.

"Shall I report you for sexual harassment?"Ceil said playing Mr. Michaelis at his own game.

"Is that a threat?"Mr. Michaelis asked smiling.

"If you want it to be."Ceil said moving his face away from Mr. Michaelis's grasp and grabbed his bag and left the room leaving Mr. Michaelis in excitement at Ceils behavior.

"What a weird ass teacher?"Ceil said to himself as he walked home, as he walked he had his hands in his pocket and shivered a bit at the cold air, the winter was coming and as well as his birthday.

Ceil finally reached his house and found Tanaka who was doing the laundry, Ceil just ate dinner and went to bed, he was truly exhausted.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there I am CidVII this is my first Kuroshitsuji fanfic. <strong>

**Cool story though right?**

**Please Review! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shined once again on Ceil's beautiful smooth dark blue hair, Ceil just hugged his soft warm white covers, he slowly opened his eyes to his Victorian styled room, and it really felt like England living in this house, well mansion more like it.

Ceil just got up and repeated the same routine except his collared shirt was long sleeves this time since Ceil preferred long sleeves, he combed his hair and went downstairs and ate breakfast.

"See you Tanaka."Ceil said waving goodbye as he grabbed his keys and messenger bag.

"Ho, Ho, Ho."Tanaka said as he stood in the living room sorting the books or dusting the place.

Ceil closed the large door behind him and went down the stairs and out onto the dirt where he walked to the main gate and locked that behind him. Ceil found out that the bus had no idea where he lived so decided to not pick him up and said it'd better exercise if he walked.

'Exercise are you serious? The school is like a two miles from my house! I'll just run. Wait if I run my asthma might get the best of me once I arrive and my inhaler is going to be here tomorrow. What to do?' Ceil thought as he held his hand on his chin in a thinking position.

A car pulled up by him and the window rolled down to reveal Mr. Michaelis with a smile.

"Stalking me now?"Ceil said with an angry expression.

"No just looking at this marvelous house."Mr. Michaelis said smiling playfully at Ceil as Ceil turned to look at the Victorian stoned house, it resembled the one in England.

Ceil just ignored him and took his pocket watch out to see what time it was, he still had time, but if he didn't start walking soon he probably was going to be late. He shut the watch and put it back in his pocket and started walking.

Mr. Michaelis drove slowly at the pace of Ceils walking.

"I can give you a ride to school since it's a far walk."Mr. Michaelis said as Ceil just smirked and shook his head.

'I should get the ride, if I walk I'll be late, if I run I'll die, but if I agree I won't be late and Mr. Michaelis might try something funny, the pedophile he is,' Ceil thought.

"You better not try to do anything weird alright?"Ceil said as Mr. Michaelis stopped and Ceil walked towards the car and sat in the back not wanting to be in the front.

"Why would I ever? You're a student and I am your teacher, plus you're too young and small."Mr. Michaelis said. "Wait your saying you'd do something if I wasn't your student!"Ceil said in alarm as Mr. Michaelis laughed.

The ride was fast and Ceil made it in time, well early again, he really needed to stop doing that. As Ceil got out of the car he met Mr. Michaelis outside the door and was against his chest.

"Excuse Me."Ceil said and walked away intill he tripped on his shoelace, he swears as soon as he's done with school he's going to burn these shoe laces for making him fall again.

Somebody caught him though and it wasn't Mr. Michaelis it was Mr. Faustus again who wore an expressionless face and seemed to have a small frown, but Ceil couldn't tell.

"You really need to tie your shoes or you're going to fall and hurt yourself."Mr. Faustus said as Ceil nodded and stood up.

"Thank you."Ceil said and walked away but turning to look at the two teachers who seemed to be gazing at each other in anger, especially Mr. Michaelis. Ceil just looked away from the two and walked inside the school and went looking the school in all the spare time he had.

Ceil found a music room and looked at all the nice instruments and saw a poster that read talent show coming up soon about next week. Ceil found the paper where he would sign up for it, he wondered who the person holding it was hopefully it wasn't that weird ass teacher Mr. Michaelis.

Ceil walked back downstairs and to where his first period class, he found Mr. Faustus in there with a calm expression, Ceil didn't feel like being a bother and really didn't feel like being in a room with another man. Ceil just kept walking around the school intill kids started coming; when kids started to come he decided to go into the room and alone with Mr. Faustus.

Ceil wasn't one who liked to socialize or liked cute things, but enjoyed sweets, he'd rather be alone than with someone after his parents died. Ceil just stood in the room and stared at Mr. Faustus who was doing paperwork or writing something on the board. Ceil decided if he should conversant or just stare at him, but if he got answers out of this man and the school the powerful he would feel being and what words he can use against Mr. Michaelis.

Ceil thought it'd be bad idea though because then Mr. Michaelis would find out that he turned to Mr. Faustus for information and then bicker about it later. Ceil decided that he should probably ask Finny about it or maybe Agni after Fencing practice which was after school. He'd get answers out of both of them.

Ceil just sighed as his imminent plan began to complete itself.

Ceils classes went by fast and now he found himself in P.E, but after all the boys he began to undress himself and then closed his locker and went to P.E where they jogged slowly around the field and Ceil got a chance to talk to Finny.

"So finny can you tell me more about the school?"Ceil asked as they ran. Finny smiled at him and started telling him about the school and the staff as well as the upcoming events.

"I don't know the teacher's real names, the only one I know is Ms. Landers which Angela."Finny said blushing at the thought of the teacher he simply adored.

"Okay. Do know who does?"Ceil asked.

"Um that Fencing guy Agni, he knows the whole history behind the teachers and their real names."Finny said as they stopped jogging and stood stretching as the stretched Ceil saw Mr. Michaelis from a distance.

"I heard that you have Mr. Michaelis as your homeroom teacher."Finny said looking to Ceil as he stretched.

"Yeah it's bit of a nightmare."Ceil said sarcastically. As Mr. Michaelis walked towards them since they were kind of doing their own thing as there P.E teacher was working with track runners.

"Fancy seeing you here Mr. Michaelis are here to tell us about the talent show."Finny said and Ceil died right there.

'He's the teacher supervising it? You got to be kidding! Is luck not on my side?'

"Yes, it seems you signed up Finny and Ceil as well."Mr. Michaelis said lingering his over to Ceil who just played it cool.

"Wow, Ceil! I didn't know you signed up!"Finny said in excitement.

"It felt like the good thing to do at _that_ moment."Ceil said smiling evilly as Mr. Michaelis just smirked like a cat.

"I just came to told you that I'm going to take auditions for the Talent show, I don't just select anyone who is going to make a fool of themselves( and me as well)."Mr. Michaelis said.

"When are the auditions?"Finny asked and Ceil just yawn and stretched his arms.

"After school."Mr. Michaelis said smiling and looking to Ceil who just 'Tch'.

"I can't go, I have Fencing practice after school and they're going to prepare me for the upcoming event, as well as the requirements."Ceil said folding his arms over his chest.

"I guess I'll just have to observe your audition, _later_."Mr. Michaelis purred as Ceil got a cold chill sent down his back. Finny just gaped at the whole thing, he just looked as Mr. Michaelis left and Ceil just stretched and thought about such a weirdo Mr. Michaelis was and that Sexual Harassment.

Ceil went to Fencing and went to the lockers he got dressed in to the gear but needed help zip the back and thank fully Agni was there to help him.

"Thank you."Ceil said and they sat down waiting for their turn to come up.

"So do you know the history behind the teachers?"Ceil asked out of nowhere.

"Yes. Would you like to know?"Agni said in his deep voice, Ceil nodded and Agni talked on about the teachers Mr. Humphries and Mr. Slingby, their real names Allen and Eric.

"You see Mr. Landers, his real name is Ash and his twin sister Ms. Landers is real name is Angela, they were separated by birth but both served nobility, Ash served Queen Elizabeth from England and Angela served an abusive noblemen, they later reunited when they moved to America."

"Mr. Faustus's real name is Claude and he's a bit of a mystery, all I know is his real name. Mr. Michaelis's real name is Sebastian and he's from somewhere in Europe, but his I. Q is 220, he's popular with the ladies, charming good looks, and he has thing for Cats. Claude and Sebastian are rivals; I heard they used to know each other way before they even moved to America."Agni said as him Ceil looked up at a flashback.

"Lau's real name is Lau and that woman he's so touchy with is Ran Mao his sister, there from China and a part of trading business but work here to hide their identities."

Ceil just sat in thought after receiving the information he wanted, he lifted an eyebrow and even felt like laughing when he heard that Sebastian had a thing for cats, he just doesn't look like the type. Ceil pondered on the thoughts as he fenced.

Ceil sighed as he walked to his homeroom. He really didn't want even be alone in a room with Sebastian, he just made him feel weird and nervous as if he were taking him down just by staring and Ceil did not like that. Ceil did not let anyone get the best of him, he was the superior one in this game he would not let any teacher take advantage of him or even touch him in such ways.

Ceil opened to find Sebastian sitting down at his desk writing, but then looked at Ceil from hearing the door he got up and smiled at Ceil.

"So what pleasure do I have?"Sebastian said turning to the board and started writing their lesson.

"None."Ceil said plainly which Sebastian just turned to look at Ceil who always seemed to have the same mug.

"Feisty aren't you Phatomhive."Sebastian said laughing a bit.

"Talkative aren't you…"Ceil trailed and Sebastian awaited his reply.

"Sebastian."Ceil said and Sebastian's ears perked and chest became warm at the sound of his name through the boys lips that sounded as if only he was meant to say his name.

"I see someone told you about me."Sebastian said turning to look at Ceil who had a glint in his eyes.

"I see you figured it out. Meow."Ceil said smiling evilly as Sebastian began to lose his composure by Ceil's last remark; very inappropriate images went through Sebastian's mind.

"You bully."Sebastian said as he stared at Ceil smiling at how they played this game.

"You pedophile."Ceil said crossing his arms over his chest.

"So enough of that," Sebastian said brushing the moment as if it were nothing and Ceil just went in shock, he was going to have to go through desperate measures to get this guy to go down.

"Since you can't come after school, I'll just go to your house and observe whatever talent you have."Sebastian said looking to Ceil with evil in his eyes.

"Whatever, it's not like you know where I live."Ceil said looking away from Sebastian's gaze.

"That Victorian stone Mansion, up hidden in the hills."Sebastian said looking to the board.

"Stalker."Ceil muttered as Sebastian smiled at winning.

Ceil had finished Fencing practice around six and was picked up by Tanaka who seemed in his human form, but when they got home he went back to his chibi form.

Ceil had told Tanaka about Sebastian coming and told him to set everything nice to impress his asshole of a teacher who talks lowly to a Phatomhive.

Ceil sat in his office room reading a book called "Hamlet" it was his favorite because it reminded him a lot of himself in certain ways.

Sebastian dressed in dark attire like dark pants and shirt as well as jacket, well he was in honestly dressed professionally like a detective would look.

He drove into Ceil's Victorian stoned Mansion and just wore a smile at how such a young boy can live in such a big place and alone as well, how did the house even get there? It wasn't there before?

Sebastian parked and got off the car and looked up into the sky seeing as it is going to rain soon, he walked towards the large doors and knocked. An old man answered who was dressed in a Victorian butler outfit and was very formal with opening the door for Sebastian.

The hole interior of the house was fancy and Victorian like if he was in one of England's homes back in the 1800's or so, the furniture, the curtains, the fire place, the floors, rooms, stairs, and silver ware was all fancy and probably the best quality ever.

Sebastian sat on the couch where he was asked to wait and served a platter of tea and some sweet expensive snacks, he sipped the tea to find a very rare taste that was probably the best he ever tasted.

"It's Earl Grey, a tea you can only find in England…if you search that is."A voice said from where the stairs stood, Sebastian turned to see Ceil dressed in a very fancy Victorian wear.

"Ah, it is quite nice."Sebastian said smile like a feline.

Ceil sat down across from him on another couch.

"So what kind of talent do you have Ceil?"Sebastian asked folding his arms over his chest as Ceil took a sip of his tea.

"I play Violin."Ceil said looking to Sebastian and then to Tanaka who was beside Ceil, Tanaka nodded and went up stairs to fetch the master's violin.

"So what's up with the clothes, trying to impress me?"Sebastian said with a smile as Ceil lost his temper and blushed.

"No! I actually just finished having a meeting with a man who takes care of my Funtom factory in India; you probably wouldn't know anything about that though. Seeing as you are a public teacher."Ceil said taking a sip of his tea.

"What a boring life for a young child as yourself."Sebastian said jokingly and Ceil just glared seriously seeing as the joke went a little too far.

"Here is your Violin, Master."Tanaka said as Ceil just shut his eyes and nodded.

'Let's just get this over with! This shithead of a teacher does not know anything of respect for me! A Phatomhive! I could have him put down for disrespect like that, but this America! Fuck!' Ceil thought as he opened the Violin case and readied the violin in the right position. Ceil began to play and Sebastian just stared not at him just playing, but all of him every single part of his body he stared at and Tanaka saw this but did not say anything. Sebastian had very negative and inappropriate thoughts going through his mind as he stared, he even visualized Ceil with cat ears and a tail which Sebastian flushed at as he stared.

"There is that good for you."Ceil said as he looked to Sebastian.

"Yeah, but your stance at playing it is awful, here look."Sebastian said getting up and going behind Ceil and pressing a bit against him to fix his arms and posture which Ceil just blushed at.

"Are you blushing?"Sebastian said jokingly seeing as the boy was a bit flushed at the close contact.

"Shut up! Stop touching me! I get it."Ceil said as Sebastian held his wrist.

"You made the talent show Ceil Phatomhive."Sebastian said with a clap as Ceil just looked at him with the same mug.

"Since you're done here, Sebastian, shouldn't you be heading home now?"Ceil said seeing as an hour had gone by and Sebastian was still sitting in the same spot.

"It's raining and late now, I might get in a car accident from the slippery roads or worse electrocuted by the thunder."Sebastian said matter-a-fact and Ceil just rubbed his temple.

"Easier for me."Ceil said and Sebastian just cried. Ceil just looked to Sebastian who was looking at him with smiling eyes and a cat smile. Ceil just sighed and let Sebastian win seeing as it would be impolite for a Phatomhive to not show the best hospitality, Tanaka would be ashamed of him if he didn't show the best hospitality.

"Only this one time, let me show you to your room."Ceil said walking towards the stairs as Sebastian got up and followed behind.

"Yes, my lord."Sebastian said as Ceil just looked down at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well it was alot of fun to do write this and I thank all the people who reviewed you guys are like awesome and to all people who read my story. I actually was reading some of the comments and someone pointed out that I was spelling Ciels name wrong so thanks for telling me, I'll start writing it right from now on. So Sebastian spending the night woah huh? What do you think he's going to do? And has Ciel met Sebastian somewhere before? Why does 'Yes my lord' sound so familiar to him? <strong>

**The next chapter will be on Sebastian spending the night and some focused on school, I warn you the next chapters or so, I'm not sure, it will have a slight Ciel x Claude thing going on, but alot of Sebastian x Ciel.**

**Review please to found out! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

As Ciel and Sebastian walked through the manors hall, where Ciel was showing Sebastian to his room, Ciel seemed to be lost in thought on how when Sebastian said "Yes my, lord" sounded so familiar like he heard it before. Ciel just brushed the thought away from his mind and stopped in front of two large doors and opened them to reveal a king sized luxurious bed with Victorian styled furniture and curtains as well as windows and walls with his own bathroom.

"This is your room. Goodnight."Ciel said leaving the room to be stopped by Sebastian who held him by the arms softly and planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight. Have pleasant dreams."Sebastian said smirking evilly as Ciel just stood in shock and then gritted his teeth in anger.

"Have pleasant Nightmares."Ciel said and walked out to hear.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite."

Ciel just shivered at the thought of such a man staying under the same roof as him at the moment, and how he spoke, stared, and touched just gave Ciel shivers and a feeling of being defeated so easily which Ciel hated. Ciel just rubbed his temple in annoyance and got dressed into his night clothes which was long white collared long sleeved shirt, he turned off the lights and went to bed.

Sebastian stood in his room looking around seeing how Victorian styled it was and so expensive, just how rich was the boy and just what was he capable of doing? Sebastian took off his black messenger bag and dark leather jacket and shoes; he looked into the drawers to find nothing but a robe to sleep in. He took off his pants, shirt, and socks; he slipped into the warm silky white robe and lyed down.

….**DREAM TIME**…..

_Ciel ran and ran from the burning mansion where his parents were being burned alive and where he had been found and was now being chased by three men. Ciel ran through the forest through trees and stood barefooted as he ran hitting his feet against rocks and sticks. Ciel ran into a tree and tried to recover fast, but the men caught up with him and snatch him up from the ground roughly, Ciel fought hard out of their grasp and did, but as he tried to run again a man got him and knocked him out. _

_They carried him back to the manor and to a room where people stood with mask and fancy suites; they put Ciel in a cage. Ciel was bleeding from his left eye and was pretty beaten up from the whole running away, Ciel awoke to find himself in a cage and people laughing and bidding money, well he couldn't see that well since it was a blur. _

"_Let me go."Ciel shouted in his British accent as he held onto the bars of the cage only to be jabbed in the face by the back of rifle._

_He was later on a table of some sort and had a red cloth over his privet area as he stood completely naked and the three men were holding him down as another crazy old man with glasses came with a hot iron piece in his hand. Ciel stared in horror as the man brought the iron piece to Ciel's lower armpit area and pierced it into Ciel's skin, Ciel screamed in pain as everyone in the room laughed, Ciel past out from the pain._

_Ciel stood outside far from the manor beside someone who was none other than Tanaka in his human form and they stood there watching the mansion burn. Tanaka held a pin that would go on the head butler, he seemed to close his eyes as his hand grasped the pin tightly. _

"_Sebastian died with the master and his wife."Tanaka said as Ciel looked up at him with one eye open. Ciel just stood there lying on the grass beside Tanaka as Tanaka standing watching the burning mansion. _

"_Do not worry Master I have taken care of the people who did all of this, but there is one that did escape, but Sebastian died getting him and the Master as well your Father. I'm sorry."Tanaka said as Ciel stood on the ground and let out a scream. _

….

"Ciel are you alright?"Sebastian asked in worry and panic as Ciel huffed from the sudden scream he did and nightmare. His body was beaded with sweat and his eyes were wide with fright, Sebastian's eyes widened at seeing Ciel's eye it was a purple pinkish color an odd color. Ciel hugged Sebastian tight as he tried to get his breath; Sebastian wrapped his arms around the small boy. Ciel just hugged the man who he had no idea was he felt himself be lowered down onto the bed and being hugged back, he looked up to find the man was.

"Sebastian!"Ciel shouted disgusted pulling himself away from his embrace and backed up a bit as he stood sitting on his knees looking to Sebastian.

"I heard screaming and feared something happened to you."Sebastian said looking to Ciel as Ciel blushed in embarrassment.

"I thought I told you to not do anything funny."Ciel's said crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes.

"Even if we're not at school your still my student and a Teacher is always suppose to comfort there student in any way they can. You are my special student."Sebastian said smiling at the last part.

"And there is a thing called Sexual Harassment and other rules Teachers must follow when it comes to comforting a student and certainly not staying at a student's house or being in his or hers bed is exceptional."Ciel said with a blush.

"You're an exception."Sebastian said getting up of the bed and walking to the door about to leave.

"What's up with the robe?"Ciel asked as Sebastian turned around to look at Ciel sitting on the bed with the moon shining on him, oh how he looked sexy.

"It was the only dress wear for bed you had and I certainly didn't want to sleep with my original clothes and get them wrinkled. Ciel just looked at Sebastian and Sebastian looked at Ciel.

"You don't want me to leave do you, Ciel?"Sebastian said in his smooth voice and Ciel just blushed and lyed down pulling the large comforter over him. Sebastian just took that as a yes and was walking towards Ciel and stopped in mid step.

"I've been alone for 2 years now; I'm used to being like this. Don't think that you can change me?"Ciel said as he looked at the window and at the moon. Sebastian smile fell and he crept onto the bed and slipped into the covers so quiet and still almost like a cat. Sebastian wrapped his arms over the small boy and hugged him against his large warm body, Ciel gasped at feeling all of Sebastian.

"What are you doing?"Ciel said turning his head to face Sebastian's gorgeous stare that just sent butterflies in Ciel stomach and warmed his chest.

"Comforting you, my young _lord_."Sebastian said which made Ciel just flush and become more uncomfortable while lying in the bed with this older man. Ciel just tried to ignore the sensation and go to sleep knowing there was no way to getting through with this man especially in his current state.

"Goodnight Ciel."Sebastian said sweetly with cat like smile in winning Ciel for the night.

"Goodnight Sebastian."Ciel sighed out as he felt himself being hugged more against Sebastian's body.

* * *

><p>Sebastian awoke from the bright sun illuminating from the windows and shining on his gorgeous flawless face, he got up to find Ciel not in the bed or in sight. He looked in the bathroom to find Ciel not in there as well, but a wet tub that must have been consumed not too long ago, Sebastian looked at his watch and it read six a.m.<p>

"How early does this boy wake up?"Sebastian said to himself as he walked into the bathroom with his clothes and took a quick shower.

Ciel stood in his office room finishing up paperwork from his business in England and on his Funtom toy factory enlargement; he was going to have one built in China. Ciel just signed papers carefully, read over documents; burned paper not needed, and stapled work. Ciel finished around six thirty since he was really swift with doing his work and since he finished some of it yesterday before Sebastian came over. Ciel walked back to his room to find a shirtless Sebastian which Ciel just gaped at and then regained his composure and walked in.

"Good morning Ciel, I hope you don't mind, but I used your shower it is quite nice."Sebastian said with a smile as he slipped on his dark collared shirt over him and put on his jacket and shoes.

"Actually I do, seeing as you are in my bedroom, a Phantomhive's personal chamber."Ciel said walking to his closet and taking out his school uniform which was dark pants and a long sleeved collared shirt.

"Since your done getting dressed I would like it if you left so I can change."Ciel said shooting him a glare as Sebastian thought if Ciel naked and undressing himself sexy.

"Why were both men?"Sebastian said as Ciel gritted his teeth. Ciel didn't answer and instead went into the bathroom and locked the door behind him and got dressed quickly. He came out to find Sebastian looking at his books in his room, there were a lot.

"You do read a lot."Sebastian said turning to see Ciel as he normally sees him every day at school. "Yes some of those books were my Fathers, thanks to Tanaka who got them somehow after the incident two years ago."Ciel said closing his eye as he crossed his arms over his chest as he thought back on the fire and his parent's death.

"And what incident was that?"Sebastian asked with a feline smile.

"It's none of your business, I'm going now."Ciel said grabbing his messenger bag and walked out the room leaving Sebastian in wonder of what Ciel just said.

Sebastian and Ciel stood in the car driving to school; Sebastian just looked at Ciel from the mirror who looked out the windows.

"Don't you think it's a bit too early to go to school, I mean it's only seven fourteen, school doesn't start intill two hours at nine."Sebastian said looking at the road and then to his watch.

"As a Phantomhive I was disciplined to always be on time whether its two hours or a day before expected, it's the way of us noble English men."Ciel said in his British accent (which he has been doing for the whole story).

"That's deep."Sebastian said in a fake crying voice acting as if what Ciel said was so sad, well it is.

"Shut up, I'm serious…why waste my breath."Ciel whispered the last part enough for Sebastian to be able to pick up.

Sebastian just let go as they pulled in the driveway of the school, Ciel saw Mr. Faustus-Claude- just barely getting off his car wearing a white collared shirt with light brown business pants, he held his dark business jacket in one of his hands and his dark suitcase in another, and he looked very professional and hot.

Sebastian just grunted in annoyance at seeing the enemy teacher, Sebastian parked and Ciel got off and looked down at his shoes making sure they were tied so he wouldn't fall again. Ciel closed his eyes and walked in pride knowing nothing was going to make him like an idiot or fragile, Ciel just smiled at the evil thought intill.

"OH~Ciel~"A familiar woman's British voice said and Ciel was crashed into a tight hug. Ciel looked up to see his auntie Madam Red that's what they call her in England, you can know why as soon as you see her. She was dressed in Red dress and had on red make up and red of everything, her car was even red.

"Ciel I can't stay, but here is your inhaler and prescription to give the privet doctor you'll be seeing when you run out of medicine. I'll see you later."Madam Red said looking at her only nephew who was like WTF?

Sebastian and Claude looked at the Woman who seemed to be hugging there student and to be the young aunt of Ciel, Claude just adjusted his glasses and walked to his classroom, Sebastian just gaped in shock at the news of Ciel.

Ciel just nodded and waddled in to the school building with Sebastian following behind; Ciel felt out of breath just from the experience and inhaled the medicine to give air back to his lungs.

"So that's the reason you don't run, what a fragile being you are?"Sebastian said holding a hand to his mouth as he spoke with wide jokingly smile on his face.

"Shut up."Ciel said shooting a glare at Sebastian and walked off to class.

* * *

><p>Ciel stood at his desk with Finny who was his group partner in the math problem of the day, Ciel looked around to find the teacher walking around checking everyone's work.<p>

"What kind of class is this again?"Ciel asked Finny who was confused on the problem.

"Algebra 2."Finny replied sadly as he struggled to figure out the problem, Ciel was getting a bit annoyed by his cluelessness and showed how simple it was.

"You make it look easy."Finny smiled in happiness as he held the paper with the answer and work all over it.

"Because it is."Ciel said crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair only to hit someone else's back while doing so, he slowly turned to find Claude right behind him.

"Sorry."Ciel said looking up to Claude who turned to look Ciel in the eyes calmly.

"It's quite alright, have you both finished yet?"Claude asked looking at both of them while adjusting his glasses.

"Yup, Mr. Faustus thanks to Ciel!"Finny said happily as held the paper to Claude, Claude took it and just looked over it.

"Good work, now you guys get a head start at doing your homework."Claude said taking the paper and walking over to his desk and laying it neatly in a pile of other completed work. Ciel just stared and then got up to go get an Algebra book, it was so heavy that when Ciel held it in his hands he lost his balance and was about to fall to the floor if it weren't for Claude who caught him.

"My you are clumsy, but are alright?"Claude asked picking the math book off the floor and looking to Ciel who just huffed out of breath. Ciel took out his inhaler and brought to his mouth and inhaled in the medicine and got air back to his lungs, Claude just looked at the young boy do this with interest.

Ciel just looked at Claude and Claude looked at Ciel, they just gazed into each other's eyes, Finny stared at them have like a moment of calm silence as he walked over to them.

"Are guys like have a staring contest or something?"Finny asked as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly, Ciel broke the stare and looked to Finny. Finny got the book from Claude with ease.

"Here I'll carry your book."Finny said smiling as they walked back to their desk and began to work leaving the whole moment as if it were nothing.

Claude just looked at the boy and grew more interested about him, his stare was so intoxicating, his eye was a deep blue that seemed to have seen the depths of hell and yet be so pure, and he was like an addiction.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by fast for Ciel, Ciel walked to his homeroom now; he dreaded every thought of having to be in the same room as that man, that Demon. Ciel just hugged himself as the events of the following night came back to him and sent shivers down his spine at the feeling of Sebastian embracing him in such a manor.<p>

Ciel stood in front of the door and looked in the window to find the lights off, door locked, and Sebastian nowhere in sight; Ciel just gritted his teeth at his late teacher. He looked down the halls, but found no one so he went to the bathroom, better than being caught in the halls by a staff and plus he needed to use it bad. Ciel dropped his bag beside him and unzipped his pants as he came in contact with the urine stall, the bathrooms at the school happened to always strangely be clean and fresh smelling.

Finally, Ciel had a moment by himself and away from all the noisy kids especially that one girl from his history class Elizabeth was it and hopefully the new kid who was coming next week wouldn't bully or annoy Ciel in his favorite subject MATH. As Ciel pondered on these thoughts he didn't even here the bathroom door open or the footsteps.

"Here you are."A familiar smooth voice said and Ciel just went stiff as he finished using it and looked to see Sebastian who stood right there by the wall to where the door way was.

"Uh…"Ciel trailed off as Sebastian just turned away and went outside as Ciel zipped his pants up and washed his hand and grabbed his bag, and then went out to meet Sebastian.

"Were going to have a fire drill right now, so all classes are going to go out onto the field and sit for the whole next hour. Let's go."Sebastian said looking to Ciel who just blushed from the incident.

"Are you kidding me? No way am I going to sit out there for a whole hour and not to mention the dark clouds out there that are about ready to bust."Ciel said alarmed and then took off down the hall and out of the school to find Sebastian behind him and even tackled him onto the grass outside of the school.

"What do you think you're doing!"Sebastian yelled as he stood on top of Ciel pinning him down and holding onto his wrist. Ciel just looked up at Sebastian in shock by the sudden contact and anger coming from Sebastian.

"Let go of me! Get of me your heavy!"Ciel shouted as Sebastian just looked hard at Ciel in anger and pressed his body more on Ciel which Ciel flushed a bit.

"It's against school rules to just run out before the schools over, basically ditching."Sebastian said as Ciel just shut his eye and then opened it to see the men from his dream and the forest as well as the rain beating off his face as they dragged him back to the manor.

"No!Stop!"Ciel screamed as loud as he could and squirmed trying to get out of Sebastian's grasp and succeeded, he ran not looking back in his eyes he saw the forest and then rain that poured which in reality was not happening.

"Ciel!"Sebastian shouted as he grabbed Ceils bag and ran after him.

Ciel huffed and ran as fast he possibly could, he dodged tree branches and rocks not wanting to make the same mistake of getting caught again, sadly he ran into a tree which knocked him and which was a pole in reality. Ciel tried to recover, but only saw everything blurry and felt a pain in his head and felt blood run down his face. He looked to find a man wearing a black butler outfit and found it to be Sebastian the head butler of his father who died in the fire, he resembled the teacher Sebastian a lot except his hair was pushed back and his eyes were almost an evil red with sharp irises.

"Help…"Ciel managed to say but really quiet.

"_Yes, my lord."_

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was odd in my opinion, but I had trouble writing it, like for example figuring out what CielClaude moment to do and a bit of Sebastian/Ciel moments. I'll make sure the next chapter is way better, I mean since you get a glimpse at Ciel's past and why "Yes my lord" is so familiar, I actually personally like the ending, but the whole rest in my view was shit, you can admit it too I don't care. **_  
><em>

**But enough of my grieving, the next chapter will be introducing some new people a girl and boy with blonde hair and there both annoying, you can guess. Oh and Ciel finds out a deep secret that is impossible to believe (I'm over exaggerating).  
><strong>

**Review if u like it! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel's eyes widened as he heard those words come out of his father's butler's mouth and with the same feline smile that the teacher Sebastian does. The rain beaded onto his face and soaked his clothes, Sebastian walked over to Ciel to where he stood on the floor with his face bloody from the impact of the tree. Ciel's vision started to blur as he looked straight up at the grey cloudy sky and the rain as it poured down onto the earth, Sebastian came into view and Ciel got a better view of him.

He did indeed look a lot like his teacher except this butler version of Sebastian more Demon looking than the original because his eyes were as sharp as daggers and a strange light red/pinkish color and his teeth were sharp like a cats as he smiled.

"Who are you…?"Ciel managed to say as he lyed on the ground paralyzed.

"Sebastian Michaelis, my young lord, your father's butler."Sebastian said putting his hand on his chest as he stood right beside Ciel standing and looking down at him.

"He's dead though…and so are you…"Ciel whispered out as he was barely able to talk.

"Is that what Tanaka told you? I'm not dead; I am unable to die because I am just one hell of a butler."Sebastian said picking up Ciel and holding him in his arms as he walked up the forest to where the top of the hill stood.

"If you're not dead…then where are you now?"Ciel asked closing his eyes a bit in pain of the impact.

"Closer then you think…you are right though…"Sebastian trailed off as he looked down at Ciel and smiled sweetly.

"What do you mean…"Ciel said closing both eyes now intill having them flutter open by the contact of the ground.

"I did die with your father, but I am still alive just not a Demon. I am a teacher…"Sebastian said brushing Ciel's hair with his hand as he smiled and Ciel just closed his eyes and fell asleep.

::

Ciel awoke to be in his bed at home, he looked around to see if anyone was with him, but stopped because of a sharp pain on his forehead area where a bandage lay neatly wrapped. Ciel got off the bed and looked down at what he was wearing to find that it was his usual outfit he wears to sleep, he took the large long-sleeved collared shirt off and put on a long sleeved blue thermal and dark jeans with his converse.

Ciel opened the door to his big room and looked down the halls to find no one in sight, he went downstairs to where the front entrance of the house was and looked to find no one, and he went to the kitchen to find Tanaka making dinner.

"Tanaka, do you know who brought me home?"Ciel asked looking up at Tanaka dizzily.

"Yes, that young teacher of yours Mr. Michaelis, he's in the library."Tanaka said with a smile.

"Thank you and…" Ciel trailed and looked Tanaka in the eye. "Sebastian Michaelis was my father's butler, right?" Tanaka nodded. "And he did not die, did he?" Ciel asked looking deep into Tanaka's eyes. "No he didn't, he is well and alive, but it seems he has no memory of what happened or who he was all those years ago. Your teacher Mr. Michaelis is Sebastian your father's butler who died, but was reborn again as a human." Tanaka said seriously as Ciel just nodded and walked to the library which was upstairs not too far.

Ciel stood in front of the doors of his grand library where he had all the ancient books and book that you probably couldn't even find anywhere else. He opened the door slightly to see Sebastian sitting down on one of the Victorian couches reading a book by Edgar Allen Poe called "The Raven". Ciel opened the door all the way and walked in, Sebastian looked up to see Ciel dressed in normal clothes.

"How are you feeling?"Sebastian asked Ciel with tenderness as Ciel took a seat on the other Victorian couch in front of his.

"I'm alright. I remember everything so don't ask me if I have any kind of Amnesia. Anyway I wanted to ask you something…well more like tell."Ciel said folding his hands in his lap as he looked at Sebastian with one eye as he was wearing his eye patch.

"Do you remember having a past life?"Ciel said as Sebastian ears perked in interest. Sebastian took a sip of his tea which had been severed by Tanaka.

"I do not have any recollection of ever being alive before as I've only lived once." (A/N: YOLO) Sebastian said honestly as he set his tea back on the Victorian coffee table and on its little plate.

Ciel just looked at Sebastian and then got up and was about to leave intill Sebastian grabbed his hand as he set the book a side with the other.

"Tell me something," Sebastian said evilly with a smile as Ciel knew that tone all too well, it sent shivers down Ciel's spine and when he turned around he became nervous as he seen Sebastian face.

"What were you and Claude doing this morning? I heard in the talent show practice talking about you having an _accident_ with Mr. Faustus."Sebastian said smiling evilly intimidating Ciel.

"I don't know what Finny's talking about, I happened to have bumped into Mr. Faustus and then I almost fell and he caught me and then I happened to find something interesting and it looked like I was staring at him. Finny's just being delusional about the whole thing, it was just a regular day."Ciel said closing his eye as he escaped his soft grasp and walked away with his back to Sebastian.

"Where are you going?"Sebastian asked with a smile seeing as the moment was over.

"To work and don't disturb me and," Ciel looked to Sebastian shooting him a glare which Sebastian just froze at.

"Why are you still here, don't you have things to do like correcting your students work."Ciel said sharply as Sebastian just sweat dropped and smiled nervously seeing as he did need to get caught up and plan the whole talent show event.

"I am simply one hell of a teacher."Sebastian said smiling at Ciel, Ciel turned around to look at him and just wondered if he really had the memories of himself as his father's butler. Ciel just turned and went up to his studies where he took care of all business privately.

As Ciel settled in the room, he looked out the window to see Sebastian leaving and give a glance back at the house with a smile; Ciel just stared at him and got butterflies in his stomach. What was happening to him? This man, this one man was making him feel so odd? Something he's never felt before. Ciel just looked away and went to work on the business of the Funtom factory and his new one in China he will be meeting a man named Lau and then he will be meeting someone who is flying from England named Matthew Edwards and his butler Claude Faustus. Ciel set the paper not really caring, but then looked back at it to read the name Lau and Claude Faustus his teacher's from school.

'Why did I ever get myself involved with this school or even this country to begin with? I could've just had a privet teacher come and teach at home or even a butler? I could've moved to France since I know fluent French? Why did I get involved with this?' Ciel just thought and then went to work.

::

Sebastian stood at his nice modern house in his office room where office supplies stood and a computer desk, he looked over students and put in grades by their names and then went to correcting work, he also started to type out the test for Ciel since they finished English so fast. Sebastian just smiled as he thought of the boy, he wondered what had got him so frightened that he struck Sebastian, Ciel probably didn't see it but Ciel actually scratched Sebastian hard on the neck and torso when he was carrying him to his car so he could take him home. Sebastian just touched the red marks and hissed a bit at the pain.

::

Ciel got up the next day to a healed forehead but a bad scab left that should go away if he didn't pick at it, he just combed his hair down like how he usually had it, so it covered it up nice. Ciel looked out his large room windows to find it pouring out side, he put on extra layer today, and he put on his long sleeved collar shirt and a small warm little jacket and a dark rain jacket that fit him perfectly and his regular dark pants and different shoes that were dark rubber to the ankle and really warm inside, a Phantomhive always has to be set for anything.

Ciel grabbed his rain protected messenger bag and put on his hood as Tanaka held an umbrella out for him as they walked to the car and drove off. As they drove Ciel thought of the business event and that he had no people to help him to treat them great, the only one he had was Tanaka, maybe he could ask Agni since he's like a butler or even Sebastian, no Sebastian is out of the question! He and Claude will be constantly glaring and making the whole mood awkward and that wouldn't get anything done, he could give it a go. What he was still wondering is how it was that Claude was a butler, that man is a teacher how could he be?

Tanaka opened Ciel's door holding the umbrella over Ciel's head as he went into the building and then left, Ciel stood in the hallway not completely soaked, but feet jus wet at the bottom he wiped on the mat right there by the door. Ciel walked to class, again came too early so no one is even in school except teachers, he found Claude in there writing down a lesson which he knew already. Ciel opened the door and walked in; Claude looked at Ciel and just stared with his calm expression as a small smile graced his lips. As Ciel sat down he realized that he probably shouldn't have even walked in, being alone with another man after what happened yesterday with him.

"Mr. Faustus…"Ciel started as Claude looked up at Ciel putting his pen down. "Do you know someone named Matthew Edwards an earl who helps out with the Funtom's company on new locations to start at or expand?"Ciel blushed a bit in embarrassment as he tried to form the words without being too high key about it. Claude took off his glasses making him look even more handsome and then looking up to Ciel with his yellow eyes and that plain stare.

"Yes I do, but why is it do you ask?"Claude asked folding his hands as Ciel just thought for a moment.

"No reason, just asking."Ciel replied as he broke their eye contact and got out a book to read since it was once early again that he had come to school.

Claude got up from his desk chair and walked over to Ciel noticing something off about him and just realized something about yesterday.

"May I ask why you weren't present at the fire drill yesterday or your teacher?"Claude asked as he looked at Ciel, with his hands in his pockets and glasses back on. Ciel had totally forgotten about the whole incident that happened yesterday with Sebastian and the dream.

"I…umm…went home early before that period, so I had no idea of Mr. Michaelis not being present during that time or even that there even was a fire drill."Ciel said innocently as he tried to form the words, Claude took his hand out of his pockets and walked to the fourth row where Ciel stood seated in the fourth seat since there were seven rows and seven desks.

Ciel looked up at his handsome teacher in wonder and hoping that he wasn't going to try anything weird like the other Sexual Harasser who seriously needed to read the School Rule on that. Claude looked at Ciel closely and noticed what he had seen earlier; he quickly pulled Ciel into his arms and moved his other free hand to brush the deep blue color of hair out of his face revealing his clear smooth forehead. Ciel just stood in shock by the whole contact that seemed familiar from that time with Sebastian, Ciel stared into Claude's yellow irises and Claude stared into Ciel's deep blue irises.

"Ah…"Ciel moaned in pain as Claude brushed his hand over Ciel's scab softly, but enough to make Ciel feel pain, Claude just flushed a bit by the wonderful sound from the boy that made him feel oddly good seeing as he was a straight man and did not find the same gender attractive or yet even a young boy.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."Claude said as he looked back at Ciel who was just staring at Claude, what surprised Claude was that the boy did not even fight or even protest against having to be embraced by a teacher.

"What happened?"Claude asked in wonder as Ciel just looked away.

"I ran into a pole yesterday."Ciel said blushing at how dumb that made him seem. Claude noticed how red the boy got just from him saying that.

"What were you running from?"Claude asked with a smile tugging at his lips as he pressed the boy's body closer to his and brought his face closer to his. Ciel could feel Claude's hot breath on his face it smelled of sweet tea that he had often drank which gave more evidence of him being a butler. Ciel couldn't figure out what he should tell him without being so obvious that he and Sebastian were together, but looked away from his icy stare that seemed to pierce into him. Ciel was about to say something intill he heard the door open to reveal Finny who held some gardening pots and his bag over his shoulder.

"Ciel I wanted to ask if you'd like to visit the schools green house with me. Come on, school doesn't start intill like another hour."Finny said as he looked up to Ciel and Claude who were embraced and all Finny could see was Claude broad back and Ciel's small arms and little head.

"Sure, I'll be right there."Ciel said as he loosened away from Claude who kept his back to the other happy student who was so clueless.

::

"Sorry about that?"Ciel said innocently as he helped Finny with some of the planets (Not exactly knowing what to do).

"Did you fall or something?"Finny asked happy go lucky as Ciel nodded and wiped his dirt hands on a rag as he looked to his pocket watch and began to clean up.

"Class is going to be starting soon. Let's go."Ciel said as he began running with Finny at his side back to class, even though Class wasn't going to be starting for another 30 minutes or so.

"Ciel you lied."Finny complained as he tried to regain his breath as the two seated themselves in the class.

"I am a Phantomhive I have to be ahead of my game in order to guide my pawns."Ciel said as he took out a book and read.

"Pawns? This isn't chess."

::

Ciel finished math and all the other classes fast and stood in his second to last period fencing which he loved about the whole school; he met up with Agni who smiled at the young Phantomhive.

"It's nice to see you are well Phantomhive."Agni smiled to the young boy who took off his helmet for a short break with Agni who took off his as well.

"I was wondering do you think you could be my butler for just one day."Ciel asked as Agni scratched his chin.

"Sorry but I can't, the prince Soma is going to visit an earl for his admiration to the Funtom company, you Mr. Phantomhive."Agni said as Ciel just blinked and tried to remember Soma the son of that Indian family, he'd never met him, but was told he was very polite but carefree in his Indian ways.

"Well thanks anyway Agni…looks like I have to ask the Demon."Ciel muttered and put his helmet back on and began to Fence again.

::

Ciel went into the showers after fencing and got dressed and ran to Sebastian's homeroom which was all the way on the other side from the Gym he was coming from, he tried not to slip as he ran across the large open area to his last class, he really didn't want to be late and hear Sebastian's bullshit on being late. Ciel really didn't want to fall in the rain so he took his time but ended up slipping from that damn shoelace once again and hurt his knee even though he was wearing pants.

"Are you alright Ciel?"He heard someone say as he looked up to see Claude with a sort of worried look on his face, Ciel nodded in assurance as he arose but fell into Claude's arms.

"I'm sorry, my shoelace."Ciel said as he looked down to his shoelace and was about to stop and tie it intill Claude picked him up in his arms.

"Here, so don't have to walk through the rain, I'll take to you class."Claude said as he guided Ciel to the main building where Sebastian stood waiting for Ciel.

::

Sebastian heard the door click and then open to reveal Ciel and Claude, but what irked Sebastian was the sight of Ciel being in Claude's arms.

"Sorry I'm late. I fell."Ciel said as he looked to Sebastian and then to Claude who put him down and let an evil smile slip to Sebastian who just glared at him, this was about the second time today Ciel had been embraced by the handsome plain man, and Sebastian knew about this morning thanks to Finny.

"I see. Well take a seat; we need to get started on your next subject, Math."Sebastian said seriously as he was infuriated with the teacher, he wasn't gonna take Ciel.

"Sebastian are you angry?"Ciel felt like teasing him as he settled back in his chair.

"Actually since you ask, I am in fact, I have this lesson for you in Advanced Math and it looks like we're not going to get it done in time, I guess I'll just use your time."Sebastian said with an evil smile signaling that he's going to go to Ciel's house and bring the lesson there, which Ciel really didn't need today, he was having important people over like…WTF!

"I'd rather not have…you…"Ciel whispered under his breath as he sat down and wrote down the lesson thinking about the welcoming party.

::

Ciel stood home lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling, he sighed, and got dressed into his original Victorian fashion which was a black outfit, he oddly liked the color black. Ciel brushed his hair and bangs to the front not wanting anybody to see his scab, he looked himself over in the mirror and nodded as he went to put his shoes on and took off to his business room where he studied over his lovely guests.

Tanaka stood down stairs in his human form setting up the dishes and telling the chef they had what to cook and make which was blonde haired man with blue eyes and a cigarette in his mouth, if anything he looked like he didn't even know how to cook. Ciel had Finny over who was setting the garden and plants to absolute perfection and then his old maid he had from England Mey rin who took a awhile to get here.

A knock came to the door and Mey rin quickly went to open and blushed at the sight of the man before her who was devilishly handsome, Mey rin just stood jaw dropped.

"Hello, I'm Ciel's teacher, Mr. Michaelis and who might you be?"Sebastian said with the most gorgeous smile he could pull and Mey rin just had a nose bleed and ran away closing the door and rushing to Ciel's office.

"Sir, there's a man who wants to see you."Mey rin's accent was strong and Ciel sighed knowing who it was, since she was breathing hard and still had blood oozing out of her nose.

Ciel opened the door for Sebastian to walk in, as he closed the door and looked to his pocket watch, already 6:00 p.m, the guest would be arriving at exactly 10 after 8 sharp and Ciel had absolutely no time to bull shit with Sebastian seeing as Lizzy his fiancé was coming too at god knows what time, she could already be in his house.

"Come, Sebastian."Ciel said putting his pocket watch away and going up stairs guiding Sebastian to his Library since he didn't want him being in his office.

"Sebastian I honestly don't have the time right now to do you lesson, I am going to have guests over this night, who are very important to my business."Ciel said as he settled on the Victorian couch.

"Aren't you a little young to have a business?"Sebastian questioned as he set his files aside.

"No, but since I can't do your lesson why don't you make yourself useful and be my butler for tonight."Ciel said as Sebastian just lifted an eyebrow.

"Black Butler?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello I'm back after so long, sorry about that, I had loads of shit I had to do, but who gives shit anyway. So the next chapter will have Elizabeth and Alois it kind of funny at least my friend said it was...^^<strong>

**Please Review!**


End file.
